


Date Time Synergy

by AlexisSara



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, One Nighter, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: A first state brews as Jerrica tries to appease Pizzazz. Can love begin to spark between the rival band members like Kimber and Stormer or is it bound to fail.





	Date Time Synergy

Pizzazz tapped her fabulous black boots on the ground, where was that Jem, it was bad enough they had to do an ad together but Jem had the gall to be late. The front woman of the misfits the ever popular punk pop band who strikes the power of ladies into the hearts of all who listens was almost done. Stormer songwriter and keytairist tries to assure her best friend “Kimber said Jem seems to be stuck in some traffic but her and Jerrica are here. If need be Jerrica and just fill in the voice or something Kimber told me before she sings really well.”

Jerrica was pacing in circles “Pizzazz is going to legit kill us. This is a perfect time for Synergy to need a maintenance update! What are we going to do!? They want Jem for this commercial not me.” Jerrica’s bubbly lesbian sister Kimber grabbed her “Enough freaking out, she’ll go back on soon we just need to distract Pizzazz until then and just have you run off after. Worse case we can just make this totally a voice over, say you’ll fill in for her lyrics.” Jerrica’s heart races “No, I can’t sing in a booth with Pizzazz she’ll notice. Maybe just tell Stormer….”

The door flies open and the green haired music queen pizzazz begins to shout “There you are Holograms, I am going to…..” Faint blush on her face as she sees it’s just Jerrica and Kimber in the other dressing room. “Break...whatever anyway, Jerrica where is...Jem or whatever.” Kimber and Stormer give each other a look in sync that spoke more than enough words of “wait does Pizzazz ever stop herself?” The two move over to each other quietly moving to a corner to watch what happens next.

 

Jerrica bites her lip, what could she say to please the reigning lord of mean girls? If only Synergy would come out but here she was. No counting on her super Ai today and she does what was most natural “Ummmm would you like to go to my favorite bakery down the street with me?” It just made sense to just ask her to go somewhere, they were supposed to practice but Jem couldn’t be their, so Jerrica had to step in. She would just give it her all as Jem later and make up for it.

Pizzazz gasped moving back, did Jerrica just ask her out, this was so sudden, that girl was so cute, it was a shame she was working with that stuck up cutie Jem. Romance between the bands could work after all Kimber and Stormer were basically soul mates but if she starts going out with Jerrica she would have to calm down about Jem. Well this was just a date, totally just one date so the hard rocking had popping queen could do this. Her face red as she says “I...gay….I do want to date...I mean let’s go eat.” She grabs onto Jerrica’s hand flustered ever since she Jerrica she had been enthralled with her and it had only grown with time. Pizz had just assumed Jerrica was straight and not worth focusing her romantic energy on.

 

Jerrica thought it was odd, Pizzazz grabbing her hand like that but the street did get a bit confusing so best to let her lead. Was she so mad that she couldn’t talk. Damn she was going to get the variable pounding of a life time wasn’t she. The blonde hidden pop star just hopped the sugary sweets of Big Hearts Gaykery would help sooth the sexy fires of passion and sometimes Righteous fury that was the woman attached to her. Sure Pizzazz was cool and a muse and one of the people who inspired her to try and break out of her bubble but also she was totally mean! Sure she was super passionate and protected her friends but there was that time with the cake. Whatever, anyway she had to think about salvaging all this. 

Pizzazz had to make a move or something, clearly Jerrica was super into her, after all she keep looking over her and who can blame her, Pizzazz really was killing it. She points to a cupcake with a heart on it “I want that one.”

Jerrica smiles and cheers “The cupcakes here are so good!!!”

Pizzazz nods reaffirming her statement “Looks like I have a good eye then, want to share it. Don’t wanna overeat before we work.” No more doubt in Pizzazz’s mind this was clearly some quick date, a gay bakery, recommending back the heart cupcake, this was flirting, she had to elevate.

Wait, Pizz was willing to share, Jerrica had always assumed that Pizzazz was some greed monster after all she wanted to hoard the fame and couldn’t stand sharing a top 10 chart with Jem. The secret singer pays for the cupcake and feels a strange warmth under her collar, was she enjoying her time here with the leader of the Misfits?

Pizzazz sits at a cute table and cuts the cupcake swooning as she ate it “WOW THIS IS REALLY GOOD.” 

Fudge cakes, was Pizzazz cute? The lead singer was starting to think Pizzazz was really cute. “Glad you like it.”

Pizzazz stares at Jerrica, was she losing interest or gaining it, it was hard to tell. Well she wanted to learn more about her she asks “Your the song writer right? I hate to admit it but your really good. Tell me about songwriting and managing, after all you're an unsung hero right. The eyes are all on Jem but your the backbone.”

It was strange, she never thought Pizzazz to be the type to just take interest in someone. She began to just about her life and they talked and laughed for a while just enjoying their treat and eventually got another. A text appeared on her phone from Aja “Hey girl, Synergy is back online, get somewhere private and get this show on the road.”

Pizzazz asks Jerrica “What was that, Jem finally made it or something?” She didn’t want this date to end or for Jem to ruin her amazing date. Pizzazz only found herself more and more captivated by Jerrica.

Jerrica takes a second to think before saying anything, every day was a new chance to be brave and here was a great situation to do it “She’s not gonna make it in time, so I’ll just have to do the thing with you and Kimber can front for the live action bits it’s not like she doesn’t sing too. Sound good?“

Pizzazz smiles rubs the back of her head “If it means I get to sing with you sure, I’ll go play nice with Stormers girlfriend and you.” Pizzazz grabs Jerrica’s hand and the two head off.

This was a nice first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Femslash February and I wrote this in a few hours so editing was minimal. Hope you enjoy regardless this was one of my first attempts at fan fiction.


End file.
